Thoughts from his Heart
by utility - singer
Summary: With the 12th governess in place, Georg leaves for Vienna. But will his thoughts be with him, or left behind at the villa?
1. Chapter 1

Georg exited the governess' room and went downstairs. He entered his study and slammed the door behind him. Grunting in frustration, he made his way to the liquor cabinet, pouring a whiskey and gulping it down. He poured a second drink and made his way to his desk, where he slumped into the sturdy, brown leather chair. The would-be nun had gotten the better of him, and he didn't like it one bit.

"_How in the world did I wind up with that undisciplined sprite instead of the stern sister I was expecting? How can I possibly leave in the morning, knowing that she will turn this entire household upside down?"_

He sighed deeply, and ran his hands through his thick, dark hair. Leaning forward, he picked up the heavy crystal glass and took a sip of the amber liquid, feeling the warmth flow through him. The one good thing was that, as a postulant sent by the Reverend Mother, she was unlikely to quit. With the rest of the household staff around, that should be sufficient to keep the children out of too much trouble.

A tiny slip of a thing, Fraulein Maria seemed not very many years older than Liesl. He was struck by her feistiness-none of his employees had ever spoken to him in quite such a way. The only one who had ever dared to speak to him in such a manner had been his beloved Agathe. He brushed aside the memory of her with another swallow of whiskey.

Perhaps the governess' spunk would be enough to capture the children's attention and get them under control? At least enough so that he'd be able to spend the next two weeks in Vienna without cutting the trip short to hire another replacement. Sipping again at his drink, the Fraulein's face came to mind. She certainly was young, but she was quite lovely. Beautiful, even. Her eyes sparkled like sapphires, particularly when she was testing his patience. A creamy complexion with a hint of pink on her cheeks gave a healthy glow, and her hair shone as if sunlight was hitting it, even indoors. He'd even taken notice of her full, pink lips, and wondered if they'd taste as sweet as they looked.

Georg blinked and shook his head. Where did that thought come from? She was planning to be a nun after the summer was over, for God's sake. He shouldn't be noticing her beauty, or wondering what she'd taste like. He drained the last of the whiskey from the glass, and decided he'd better get some sleep before the drive to Vienna in the morning.

One question intrigued him, however. Whatever in the world had made Fraulein Maria decide to become a nun?


	2. Chapter 2

As the light of the sunrise began to brighten the room, Georg's eyes opened. Despite the night of sleep, he wasn't rested in the least. On the contrary, he'd been plagued throughout by unsettling dreams, each one ending the same way-of him reaching out to something unseen, and falling into nothingness before jerking awake. He groaned as he tossed aside the bedding and made his way to the bathroom.

Standing under the hot shower, he tried to scrub away the feeling of uneasiness that he'd woken wih. He'd had many bad dreams, nightmares really, since Agathe's death. Visions that at first had only been curbed by vast quantities of alcohol were less and less frequent in the last year or so. Since he'd become acquainted with Elsa, really. She was a light in the darkness, and had slowly brought him away from the worst of the demons tormenting his heart. The Baroness Schraeder had married a much older man and been widowed after just a few years. Georg's cousin Max Dettweiler had insisted Georg accompany him to see a visiting orchestra, and Elsa was a primary patron of the concert hall. He enjoyed her company, though not so much the round of constant parties, dinners, balls, and premiers that she filled her evenings with. And his own, now that he had become a frequent visitor to her estate. Elsa was beginning to talk of marriage, and he was inclined to go along with it. She was the perfect candidate; she knew what was expected of her as a baron's wife, she was beautiful, elegant, always knew the perfect thing to say and do, and her skill as a hostess was unparalleled. Until now, though, she'd expressed no interest in coming to Salzburg or meeting his children. Her telegram the night before had left no doubt that she intended to move their relationship along by doing just that.

He turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Quickly, he dried himself and set about to shaving. When he was done, he packed his supplies into the rich chocolate leather bag, walked into the bedroom, and tossed it into a larger, matching valise. Dressing quickly, he wanted to be out of the house before the children were up. It was always a scene when he waited to say goodbye before leaving for Vienna, so over the past months he'd avoided it completely. It was much better for them if they didn't get a chance to react to his leave-taking. Truly, it was better for them all. Georg still had difficulty acknowledging any of his children's feelings. Or his own, for that matter. He simply pushed it all away.

Not bothering to call Franz to carry his bags to the car, Georg picked up the travel case and a garment bag containing several suits and formal evening wear. He hurried down the back steps closest to his suite so that none of the children could hear him leave. Or that governess, the memory of her face beseeching him for fabric for playclothes creeping into his consciousness. She certainly had a way of crawling under his skin. He wondered once again what he would find when he returned with Max and Elsa. He tossed his bags into the back of the car, stepped in, and started down the road to Vienna.

At about the halfway mark, the Captain stopped to refuel the car. As he got out to stretch his legs, he looked around the fueling station. He saw a crop trees near the road, and walked over the stand in their cool, leafy shade. A flutter across the road caught his eye- a young woman with a short crop of strawberry blond hair, clutching a little girl's hand. He did a double take, realizing as he did that it couldn't possibly be the fraulein with Gretl, but for the life of him that had been his first impression. He watched as the young woman bent over to whisper to the child, and the two giggled and started to run down the hill. Watching until they disappeared from sight, he walked back to the car, paid the attendant, and drove off.

Several hours later Georg turned the car into the drive at Elsa's estate. Leaving the bags in the car for the butler to retrieve, he climbed the massive staircase and rang the bell. After a few moments the door opened.

"Good morning, Captain. The Baroness was not expecting you quite so early."

"Good morning, Erik. I started out earlier than I'd anticipated. Is she awake?"

"No, sir, not yet. If you like, I can have Hanne serve you breakfast. Would you prefer the dining room, or the terrrace?"

"If I'm to dine alone, the terrace, please, Erich. Thank you."

Georg nodded and started toward the rear of the house. Though Elsa's home was a bit smaller in size than his own, it was far more elaborately decorated. Bright colors, bold patterns, and artworks in gilded frames filled the house. He himself preferred a simpler look-earth tones, solid colors, rich textures. He enjoyed art, but was more interested in having single masterwork to capture attention rather than so very many one didn't know where to look first. Their different tastes is décor was obvious, and to Georg it was helpful. Being in Vienna was always a good distraction from what he left behind, and the place Elsa called home was a part of that. Nothing here reminded him of home, of the children, or of Agathe.

He opened the large, glass door and stepped outside. Here, too, rather than letting nature take center stage Elsa had filled the space with furnishings and sculptural works. Taking a seat at the small cafe table, he leaned back and stretched his legs out in front of him. They were still a bit stiff from the drive. A breeze rustled the trees overhead, and Georg looked up into the bright blue sky. The same color blue as the governess' eyes, he thought. He sighed, and wondered what trouble was to happen, had likely already happened, at the villa. While he was unsure the young nun-to-be would be capable of handling the children, he trusted Franz and Frau Schmidt to call if there was anything needing his attention. The last time, they'd called before he even had reached Vienna; that governess had walked out after just two hours. He glance at his watch and chuckled to himself. _'At least this one has lasted longer than that' _.

Just then Hanne arrived with coffee and as assortment of pastry. After she served, he picked up the steaming cup and sipped thoughtfully.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what brought you here so early? Couldn't wait to escape the latest battleax, I mean, governess?" Max Dettweiler flounced onto the terrace, the morning paper under his arm despite the fact it was nearly noon. He tossed it onto the table before sitting down.

"Ah, Max, you know me too well. Though I must say this one does not appear to be a battleax. Quite the opposite, really. I'm not convinced she will be able to deal with my children's antics." Georg remembered how she'd allowed them to run roughshod throughout her bedroom the night before, all of them in their nightclothes, while she sang at the top of her lungs.

"And yet here you are, leaving them all behind to get on without you. Where did you find this one?" Max took the cup that Hanne offered him, and poured himself some coffee.

"Nonnberg Abbey, if you must know," Georg replied in a clipped voice. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk about the twelfth governess, and hoped to discourage Max's questions.

"A nun? A NUN? Georg, are you serious?" Max laughed heartily, reaching for a pastry.

"Quite serious. Though she isn't a nun yet, she'll take her final vows after she returns to the Abbey in September." Again the question of why she'd decided to be a nun flickered in his brain.

"I do hope she'll last that long, and your children don't scare her off before then."

Both men looked toward the house and stood up, as a beautiful blonde in a cream silk dress stepped out into the sunshine. Elsa joined them, sidling up to Georg, who took her hand and kissed it."Georg, darling, what a pleasant surprise! I do hope there is a wonderful reason you're here early, perhaps you couldn't stand to be away from me?"

"Of course, what better reason could there be, darling?" Georg smiled in response.

The three sat down, and Elsa began rattling off the itinerary for the day. "First, we'll be making a visit to the coutourier to see about the dresses he is finishing for me. Then we'll be joining the Wetterlings for tea. Tonight is a cocktail reception at the Musikvereinshaus before the final orchestra performance of the season. Does that sound all right with you, darling?"

"Whatever you wish, Elsa. Max, will you be joining us for all of this, ah, charming activity?"

"But of course, Georg. That is my official task, now, to be chaperoning the two of you and make sure no mischief goes on." He smiled at Georg behind his coffee cup, then gave a wink to Elsa. "We wouldn't want to ruin any reputations, would we?"

"I would suppose not. Though with all of the the social engagements Elsa schedules, we're hardly alone for more than thirty seconds at a stretch", Georg retorted, with a mild irritation present in his voice.

"Oh, darling, if it is too much I can change some arrangements. But I so adore having you accompany me." She certainly was charming.

Georg turned and patted her hand. "No, no, no. I wouldn't hear of it, my dear." While it was indeed too much, having more downtime was never a good idea for him. Being distracted by parties and people he didn't really care for was far preferable to dwelling on thoughts of what he'd loved and lost.

The next several days passed in a blur. Most of the time Georg spent soaking himself in champagne at Elsa's society soirees, trying desperately to look as if he were paying attention to the gossip she thrived on, and which he could barely tolerate. It all bored him terribly, and he stepped out onto the balcony at the home of their latest hosts, whose names he couldn't even remember.

The city air was still, and quite warm for so late in the evening. He was grateful to see no other guests, he craved some peace and quiet. It was unusual for him to feel that way when in Vienna, he mostly visited for the distraction of the constant flurry of activity, which kept his darker moods at bay. Thinking opened up the wounds of his heart. Vienna, and in particular Elsa, was an escape from that. He cared for Elsa, in fact held a deep affection for her. She had, in a way, saved him from himself. It wasn't the all-consuming love he'd shared with Agathe, but he didn't expect that. He was older, if not wiser, and he'd learned what he'd shared with his wife came once in a lifetime. No, Elsa was lovely, witty, and he enjoyed her company. They could settle into married life and be content. All that was needed now was to introduce her to the children.

The idea made him vaguely uneasy. He'd been in Vienna for five days, and Elsa had not mentioned his children once. In her telegram confirming his visit to the city, she'd insisted he bring her back to Salzburg, so they could all become properly acquainted. He agreed but they had yet to make his family the topic of conversation.

Georg knew she was unable to have her own children, and he wondered how she felt about becoming stepmother to his seven. He was sure the children would take to Elsa; she was a charming woman, and they were in need of a mother, as much as he needed a wife. She would certainly be able to help raise the girls into the proper young women they would become. He pushed away the unsettled feeling, and decided it would all work out fine. Perhaps they could find a quiet moment to talk about it tomorrow.

Of greater concern was that he'd still not heard from either Franz or Frau Schmidt since he'd left the villa. By now, they surely should have had some sort of incident to report to him. He'd never before gone more than two days without hearing that Louisa had used bugs or other creepy crawlies to provoke the ire of whatever governess was there; of Brigitta hiding until the whole staff was out looking for her; or Liesl sneaking off to meet that telegram boy. Several times, it had been to report the current governess had walked out, and his presence was required in Salzburg to search for another candidate for the job. Since this governess could not actually quit, he should be happy for the respite until he returned to introduce Elsa to the children.

This time, though, he was just as curious about what the young governess was up to. If Fraulein Maria had broken several of the household rules within hours of her arrival, what was she doing with him gone? When last he'd seen her, she was standing in front of him in just her nightgown, shooting daggers at him with those captivating blue eyes. With the vision of the lovely fraulein lingering in his head, he turned and walked back into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Georg again woke with the sun; a habit held over from his days in the navy. He stared up at the ceiling, willing himself to fall back to sleep. After a few minutes, he realized the futility of that, and got out of bed.

He dressed and moved quietly through the house until he found the kitchen. Hanne and Elsa's cook, Hans, were sitting at the table. Both were startled at the sight of the Captain, and Hanne quickly jumped up. "Is there something I can get for you, sir? I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was up at this early hour."

"No, no, please. Don't be concerned. I was just interested in some coffee." Hanne quickly got him a cup, and poured him a cup of the strong brew. He took it, prepared it to his liking—cream, no sugar-and left the kitchen, heading once again to the terrace. As he passed the hall table, he picked up the morning newspaper.

Outside, the air was fresh and cool, and the dew still lingered on the many potted plants placed strategically around the space. Georg strolled amongst the greenery and the sculpture, admiring the eye Elsa had for color and placement. As always, he was impressed with how the area expressed her sense of style, just as did the rest of the house, and her wardbrobe. Elsa was a practiced socialite, which was one of the reasons why Georg was content to keep her company. When she entered a room, she took the reins, which afforded him the opportunity to step back and choose carefully those with whom he would converse. The political climate recently had become especially charged, and one never knew who sided with the enemy. He returned to the small table, sat down, and read through the news of the day.

After some bit of time, he shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. So much bad news, so much turmoil in the world. Deliberately he turned his thoughts to other things, things over which he had control. First was to have a talk with Elsa regarding her thoughts about his children. Was she ready, or even interested, in becoming the instant mother to a family of seven? He had to admit he was clueless about it; she rarely mentioned the children, often seeming to forget he even had them. Yet, in her telegram had reminded Georg that she had yet to meet them, and they her, and she wished to do so before they returned to school in September. The contrast puzzled him.

Then there was the issue of the children themselves, which he was reluctant to discuss with Elsa. Why had he not heard anything from home? Were his children suddenly paragons of good behavior? Somehow he doubted that. It seemed far more likely that they boys and Louisa had used their knot-tying skills on the governess and the rest of the staff, and were now running rampant throughout the entire house. The mental picture of the lively little governess with her hands tied behind her back gave a tingle down his spine. He tossed away the thought; but the sensation lingered.

He glanced at his watch, and realized that by this hour, the staff would be available to take his call. Breakfast would be over, the children would be engaged in their studies, and he could find out what in the world was going on at 53 Aigen.

Leaving his now empty cup on the table, the Captain turned back, heading to Elsa's office, where he could place the call. He sat in the red silk upholstered armchair and picked up the phone. Frau Schmidt answered.

"Ah, Frau Schmidt, this is the Captain. I was, ah, just wondering how everything is, since I've not heard any word since my departure."

"Captain, everything is running quite smoothly, so I saw no reason to disturb you."

"And the children? The children are behaving?"

"Yes, Captain, the children do everything Fraulein Maria asks of them."

"What about the governess? Is she following the schedule? The children are not tormenting her too badly, are they?"

"Not at all, Captain. They seem to be quite taken with her and follow her direction quite well."

"I must say, that is quite a surprise. You know I had some reservations about Fraulein Maria having enough discipline for the job."

"Yes, sir."

"Is there anything else that requires my attention, then?"

"No, sir. Tell me, sir, when should we expect you to return? I would like to have the rooms prepared for the guests' arrival."

"Sometime next week, I'd imagine, Frau Schmidt. I will call before then to let you know which day."

"Thank you, sir. Enjoy your time in Vienna."

Georg placed the handset back on the receiver. He was quite surprised at the report that the children were responding well to the newest governess. He was even more surprised to hear that the young fraulein had apparently come around and was up to the task she'd been sent to do.

Just then, Elsa appeared in the doorway. She was looking as elegant and impeccably put together as always; hair just-so, flawless makeup, and beautifully tailored clothing that hugged every curve. Georg was indeed grateful that such a lovely woman had decided to keep company with him. So very many women had thrown themselves his way in the years since he'd become a widower; but none had interested him until Elsa. She was content to allow him his space, his dark moods, and the intense privacy inside the wall he'd built around himself. Or, more precisely, his heart. Elsa knew his heart would always belong to Agathe. And she didn't ask for more.

"Darling, up with the sun again, I suppose? We'll have to find some way of tiring you out so that you can sleep later in the mornings." She gave him a sly, suggestive smile, which he found himself returning. "You do look a bit distressed. Are you feeling all right?"

He smiled again at her concern. "Yes, darling, I feel just fine. I was just finishing a call to Salzburg."

"Did you receive a call from home? Is anything amiss?"

"No, no, no, I was simply surprised I'd not gotten a call yet. Thing are apparently, ah, under control with the new governess." Elsa saw a flicker of something cross his face, but couldn't identify it. He continued, "She didn't seem the type to be disciplined enough to carry out the duties I'd given her." Georg pursed his lips, again falling deep in thought.

"Well, darling, didn't you say she was a nun? Why ever would you doubt her discipline? That is a calling that requires it."

"Almost a nun, not quite. But I suppose you're right, just deciding to make that her life should allow me to believe she up to the task, and it seems from Frau Schmidt's report she is doing just fine." _But why? Why did she want that life? _He just sensed it wasn't where she should be. _Never mind that, it isn't your place to question her vocation, Georg._

"Regardless, there is something I wanted to ask you, Elsa." Her eyes lit up, and he knew he'd phrased that badly, "Rather, there is something I think we need to discuss. Georg saw her face fall ever so slightly.

"What is it,darling? You sound so serious." She hesitated, and seemed to hold her breath.

"Nothing terrible, sweetheart. I just, well, I know you haven't yet met the children, and I was wondering how you felt about meeting them? I've been coming here frequently, and they are curious about you."

"Darling, we've become so much closer over the past several months, and I think that it is time I met them, and they met me. I'm sure we'll get along famously."

"My children can be quite a handful, and I know you aren't in the habit of keeping company with children."

"Oh, darling, not to worry. I'm sure everything will work out just fine. Now, if all is well back in Salzburg, why don't we head out for some shopping, and then have lunch at that little cafe that Katia told us about last night? She said the food is delighful, and the atmosphere quite romantic." Elsa reached out to stroke his arm, and Georg turned to face her.

"Of course, Elsa. I assume Max will enjoy a nice, romantic cafe with the two of us," he chuckled.

As always, Max arrived in the room as if on cue."Max will do no such thing, my cousin. You two are on your own if you are out in public. I have some appointments to audition some musical groups for the festival today. However, I will be joining you for dinner at the von Kempner's this evening." At that, he turned and made his way to the front door. "I'll see you two later on, for cocktails."

Elsa and Georg shared a glance, and both smiled. He held out his arm to Elsa, who took it as they, too, walked to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Georg quietly closed the door to his room at Elsa's house. It had been a day full of shopping-again- strolling through dressmakers, the shoe shop, the millinery. They'd browsed around jewelery shops and he was grateful Elsa hadn't hinted about rings this time. Then there was the prospect of this evening's dinner party, holed up in yet another glittering salon full of bores he detested, which was singularly unappealing at that moment. He was in desperate need of some rest. He tossed his suit jacket on the bed, and his tie soon followed. Kicking off his shoes, he sat on the plush, gold velvet chaise and leaned back, feeling the tension leave his body. Soon, his breathing slowed and deepened, and he fell into a restful slumber.

_He was drifting, not walking or running, as there was no sensation of firmness under his feet. Yet he kept going, through the darkness, searching for what, he did not know, but knowing he could not stop or he'd lose it, whatever it was, forever. Suddenly the sensation of motion shifted, he was no longer moving forward, but falling, floating, down into more darkness. The feeling was oddly comforting, even though he knew not what he was moving through or heading toward. The downward motion slowed, and he reached what he assumed was the bottom of whatever void he was in. Now he finally felt something under him, something soft and welcoming, like an eiderdown quilt on a cold winter's night. His eyes closed, and when they opened again he found himself enveloped in the arms of his children's governess, her sapphire blue eyes shining, her perfect rosebud lips smiling at him. "Can I be of any help, Captain?" she whispered, in a voice that was so full of tenderness it took his breath away. She closed her eyes and leaned toward him, cradling his head to her breast..._

The Captain awoke with a start, his clothing damp and disheveled. He sat up and ran both hands through his hair, trying to steady his breathing. He shook his head, trying desperately to get the memory of the dream to dislodge. What in the world was it about the fraulein that kept invading his thoughts, now both while awake and in sleep? He'd barely had even two hours with her, and most of that he spent being irritated with her boldness in questioning everything he'd told her. Not all, though. He had to admit, he'd been quite entertained by her reaction to the pine cone on her chair. He was especially impressed at the way she'd protected the children by claiming it was rheumatism, of all things. The memory amused him all over again.

A sharp knock on the door took him out of his musings. Before he could rise from the chaise, the door opened, and Elsa peeked her head in. "Oh, there you are, darling! I've been looking everywhere for you." She entered the room, hair perfectly coiffed and makeup complete, though she was wearing an orange silk dressing gown that just happened to leave very little to the imagination."I just wanted to make sure you'll be ready for this evening. I've arranged with Hanne for us to have cocktails with Max downstairs before we head out."

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I must have fallen asleep, it is quite a job to assist with your shopping expeditions." He smiled at her, and stood up from his position on the lounge chair. "It seems I have a little washing up to do, so if you excuse me I'll freshen up, dress, and meet you downstairs in a few minutes."

Once he was dressed in his formalwear, Georg descended the marble staircase and went straight to the sitting room, where he knew Max would already be at the liquor cabinet. Indeed, Max was standing exactly where the Captain expected, and the impresario handed Georg the scotch he'd poured for him. Elsa entered just behind Georg, resplendent in an emerald green column dress that clung to every curve in just the right way. Emeralds and diamonds sparkled from her ears, her neck, and her wrists. Both men took in the sight, and Max spoke first.

"Elsa my dear, you are simply stunning. A sight for these poor eyes, to be sure."

"Yes, darling, you look magnificent. Any man would be proud to escort you."

"Oh, you two charmers! Max, did you open the champagne?" Elsa made her way to Georg's side, and touched his arm gently. Quietly she spoke just to him, "and are you any man? Will you be proud to escort me tonight?" She batted her eyes and gave a small smile, and he took her hand.

"Of course. I do not flatter idly, Baroness." He kissed her hand, then let go as Max handed her the glass of champagne she'd requested.

After they'd finished their drinks, the trio went out to the car, which Ernst had brought around for the drive to the von Kempner's. Karl and Theresa were good friends of Elsa's first husband, and had continued their friendship with her after his passing. There were to be a dozen other couples in attendance, as well. For Elsa and her social circle, it was considered a small intimate affair. For Georg, it meant not enough guests to ensure he could sneak off when the conversation, or rather the gossiping, got to be too much. It was a short drive to the home where the dinner was being held, and Georg exited the car, turning and offering his hand to Elsa. From there, the party of three made their way inside.

As he'd expected, dinner was a tedious affair. There was the general small talk, the usual gossip, and several times the conversation started to veer into the current political the gracious hosts, the von Kempners deftly steered the talk to less controversial topics. Once dessert was finished, the men as usual went to Karl's study for brandy and cigars, while the women retired to the salon for liqueurs and more gossip.

The minute the door was shut, the men seemed to all being talking at once. Several were in favor of the anticipated _Anschluss;_ several more were indifferent, including Max and Karl. Only Georg stood entirely against it. After a heated but ultimately fruitless defense of his position and of the country he loved so much, he left the study. Quietly, he picked up a bottle of scotch off the credenza as he did.

He passed by the salon doors, which were wide open. He saw the women inside, animatedly discussing the size of this one's diamond, or the arrival of that one's baby just a bit too soon after the wedding, he was sure. Not wishing to disrupt Elsa's evening, he found a leather wing chair in an unobstrusive corner of the library, filled his now empty glass with scotch, and began to drown his dark mood in the rich golden elixir.

Georg was a little more than halfway through the bottle when Elsa found him. "Georg, what are you doing out here, by yourself? Surely, you'd rather be in the company of the other gentlemen."

"No, Elsa, on the contrary. I'd rather be anywhere than in there." He looked at her pointedly, but when he saw her crestfallen expression he became less agitated. "Forgive me, I have just had enough of all of this for now. I thought rather than disturbing you, I'd just sit here..."

"And brood?" Elsa took the glass from his hand and set it on a nearby table. "I can certainly think of better things to do than that." She smiled seductively and ran a finger down the strong line of his jaw. "I'll find Max and we can leave." She quickly walked toward the study, briefly hesitated at the closed door, then knocked and opened it without waiting for a reply.

She stepped inside for just a moment or two, then returned to Georg and took his arm. "Come, darling, Ernst is waiting. Max will join us after he bids everyone goodnight." On their way to make their exit, Elsa stopped to thank Theresa for the hospitality. The pair then left the house for the car. Max quickly joined them, and the drive back to Elsa's commenced.


	6. Chapter 6

The lateness of the hour meant the trip back to Elsa's was completed even more quickly than usual. Ernst stopped the car at the steps, discharging the three partygoers. Max headed to the door, while Elsa and Georg walked more slowly, she careful not to step on her elaborate gown, Georg taking each step in the deliberate manner of someone who has had too much to drink to walk normally, yet not enough to clearly stumble. As they made their way inside, Max closed the door behind them all.

"Elsa, why don't you let me help Georg, and you can go on upstairs. I don't know that I should abandon my chaperone duties with him in this condition," he grinned.

"Oh, Max, don't be ridiculous!" Elsa laughed in return. I'll just walk him to his room, and he'll be fine on his own, won't you darling?" She looked at Georg, who was returning her gaze with his own, a burning one she'd not seen more than a couple of times.

"Of course I will. I'll be fine, Max. You go on." The Captain's eyes were heavy with liquor and lust, and his hand made its way from Elsa's waist down to her rounded bottom, which he then squeezed, at the same time watching to make sure Max hadn't noticed. He was just sober enough to know that while Max wasn't likely to search them out later, he would make an effort to be responsible for as long as he was in their company.

When they reached the door to Georg's room, the two bid goodnight to Max, and Elsa kissed Georg's cheek before continuing the rest of the way to her own suite. Georg went inside, closing the door behind him. He sat on the edge of the bed, and ran his fingers through his thick hair, as he often did when he was troubled. He pulled off his shoes, throwing them against the far wall, simply to hear the thud when they struck. As often as he stayed in the guest room, it was not a comfortable space for him. Like the rest of the house, the room had Elsa's keen eye for color, from the gilding around the ceiling medallions to the rose covered wallpaper to the the icy green velvet padding on the upholstered bed frame, a shade which was taken from the pattern of the extravagant Oriental rug. The space was much too elaborate, and for some reason he found it irksome. He sighed, and took off his jacket and tie, throwing them on the chair next to the bed.

He had just removed his cufflinks when he heard the door open and just as quickly click shut. Georg glanced over to see Elsa, dressed in nothing but a bias cut silk nightgown, in a rich, ripe red. Before he could react, she was in front of him, pushing on his shoulders to tell him, wordlessly, to lie back. The cufflinks, still in his hand, fell to the floor.

Their physical longings collided as their lips met, Elsa crushed down on his mouth with her own; her tongue desperately seeking his. Hands grabbed and stroked and squeezed whatever they reached first. Elsa deftly reached for the opening of his shirt, quickly popping each of the buttons holding it closed. At the same time, Georg's hands roamed over Elsa's bare shoulders, the straps of her gown having slipped down as she tugged at his shirt. His hands soon found their rest, cupping her full, round breasts.

Her mouth followed the contour of Georg's jaw, neck, shoulder. She opened his shirt, exposing his muscled torso, sprinkled with rich, dark curls which ended with a line reaching beyond the waist of his trousers. He felt her hands slide down and tug at his belt. He reached up, caressing her neck, reaching to run his fingers through her hair. What he touched was not the smooth and soft strands he craved, but a stiff twist, hardened into an invisible shell.

"No, darling, don't," Elsa whispered, removing his hand and placing it down at her waist. Georg stopped and sat up, and looked at her blankly. In an instant, his ardor was gone, replaced with a hollow feeling that was far more familiar. One of the things he'd loved with Agathe was touching her hair, feeling it cascade around them, threading his fingers through to pull her ever closer...

"I'm, ah, I think we'd better stop-I didn't intend for us to, to...I don't wish to take advantage of you."

"Georg, darling, there is nothing I want more than you. All this foolishness regarding chaperones and reputations is just that, foolishness. We are certainly experienced enough in life to know what we want, and to go about gettng it. You needn't worry about my reputation, though it is very gallant of you to consider it." He thought he saw tears in her eyes, as he pushed himself off the bed and stood up.

"Elsa, I really think it best if you return to your own quarters for the evening. I, ah, I don't really know what else to say. I wouldn't want any of your staff to overhear us; I do wish to protect you from any idle gossip, " a phrase he knew would resonate with her. "And I do believe it is time for me to begin sleeping off my earlier encounter with that bottle." He began to sway, so grabbed the edge of the chair to help keep his balance.

He felt Elsa's eyes bore into him, almost seeking to wound him. "Well, Georg, if you think it best." Her voice was so soft as to be barely audible. As she pulled the straps on ther nightgown back into place she continued. "I don't want to do anything you don't have the heart for. Good night, darling. Perhaps you'll feel better in the morning." She stepped out into the hall and into the darkness.

Georg winced at her words. He walked over, closed the door, and rested his head against the cold, hard wood.


	7. Chapter 7

When Georg opened his eyes, the room was streaming with sunshine. He'd never drawn the shades the night before, and the position of the sun in the sky told him it was nearly noon. He tried sitting up, but the thumping of his brain against his skull sent him horizontal once more. The dryness of his mouth and the faint scent of Elsa's perfume was a stark reminder of the night before.

What had he been thinking? He was seriously considering proposing, after she met the children. He never should have pushed her away in such a manner. It was true, what he'd said about not wanting any scandal for her. But that wasn't the only reason. It wasn't even the main reason, if he was to be honest with himself. It just hadn't felt right. Worse than that. It felt wrong. Was it the alcohol? He decided it made his head ache even more to think about it. He hoped Elsa wasn't terribly hurt. He was truly fond of her.

He rose from the bed, went into the bathroom, then turned on the shower. Dressing once again in his usual suit and tie, he headed to the dining room, to see if Elsa was there. He found Max, sitting alone drinking coffee. The remains of breakfast sat cold on his plate.

"Well, Georg, I'd just about given up on you."

"My apologies, Max. I seem to have needed to sleep in."

"Scotch tends to do that to a man. Were you all right after I left you last night? I was concerned you wouldn't be able to, ah, handle things."

"Just what are you trying to say, Max? I'm in no mood for games."

"I just was worried that you may put Elsa in a compromising position while on my watch. I know you don't think so, but I take my responsibility to her reputation seriously. I do care for her very much as a friend, Georg, as well as you."

"You worried for no reason." Georg stopped speaking as Hanne entered the dining room and placed a cup before him. "Thank you, Hanne. Could I trouble you for a plate of whatever Hans made for breakfast this morning?"

"Right away, sir." Hanne exited the room, and Georg continued speaking to Max. "There will no aspersions cast upon Elsa because of any behavior last night."

"And what sort of behavior would that be?" Max peered at him past the edge of the brightly colored china cup.

"I told you, Max, nothing happened. And nothing will happen unless we marry."

"Does Elsa know that? Does she know what your intentions are? Far be it from me to question your motives, Georg, but...I'm questioning your motives." His eyes locked on Georg, and both men saw it for the challenge it was.

"Max, where is Elsa this morning? Did she say something to you?" Hanne reappeared, with a plate of eggs and sausage, which she set in front of Georg. He waited until she again left the room before resuming the conversation. "Let's stop with the riddles, Max. What did she say, and where is she now?"

"She's gone to make the final arrangements for the dinner party here tomorrow evening. She'd been wanting you to accompany her, but for some reason this morning didn't seem to want to see you, so she went on alone. I offered to escort her, but she said she'd rather be alone. _Alone. _When have you ever known Elsa to prefer being alone? I've known her longer than you have, and I cannot recall more than a few instances after her husband first died." He paused and gave Georg a withering look. "What happened after I left the two of you last night?"

Georg sighed, and closed his eyes. "Elsa came to my room, and-well-let's just say that I likely insulted her. I turned her away, and not at the kindest or most suitable time. I'm sure I hurt her deeply."

Max looked as if he wanted to say something, then thought better of it. He exhaled deeply, then looked at Georg. "I'm glad to hear you were honorable. Perhaps you'll be able to straighten things out before we go to Salzburg. When are we, by the way?"

"I'm not sure, not yet. I'll speak with Elsa, and I do need to call there again. Another few days of no reports is a little too unusual. I can't help but wonder what in the world is going on."

"It sounds to me as if you've finally found a governess that can do the job. I'm very much looking forward to meeting this one. Anyone who can handle your children must be quite a force of nature."

Georg chuckled. "That's actually quite an apt description of her." Memories of the only few moments he'd spent in her presence flashed in his mind-finding her dancing in the forbidden ballroom; her refusal to answer to the whistle as 'humiliating'. How she gently chastised him for not saying grace; covering for the children and their pranks. Her pointed remarks about children needing to play; the way her blue eyes flashed during their confrontation in her bedroom. Those eyes that fascinated him so, that held such innocence, such gentleness, and such fire, all at once. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. What was it about her that affected him so?

"...and you haven't hear a word I've said, have you?" Max asked.

"Please excuse me, what did you say, Max?" Georg looked at him, blankly.

"I said you haven't heard a word I said. Tell me about her."

"Tell you what, about who?"

Max grunted, clearly exasperated. "You know who. Your new governess. I mentioned meeting her and that was the last thing you heard me say. Fill me in."

"There's really nothing to say. She came from the abbey..."

"Yes, you've told me that, but just now you were quite far away, perhaps back in Salzburg?"

"Well, I just...it's rather unusual that I've not received calls reporting some sort of, ah, trouble, and I..."

"Come now, Georg, we both now that's not what captured your attention. I spoke of her as a force of nature, and you agreed."

At that moment, the sound of footsteps in the center hall came nearer, and Elsa entered the room.

"Why, the two of you look like cats caught with a canary. Were you speaking of secrets? Hmmm?" She smiled at them, then took a seat next to Georg. "I've confirmed everything with the florist and caterer for the dinner party, and was hoping you'd like to join me for lunch? We'll be so busy later attending Sophie Krauss' recital, and then tomorrow with overseeing the decorating. I thought it would be nice to have some time alone together."

Max looked at Georg, and raised his brow. "If you'll both excuse me, I have some phone calls to make. I'll be seeing you later this afternoon." He rose from his seat and left the room.

Once Max was gone, Georg looked at Elsa, took her hand, and quietly began speaking. "Elsa, I do believe I owe you at least an explanation..."

"No, darling, you needn't be concerned. While I admit I was distressed last night, and wondered of your affection for me, this morning I had a chance to think about it, and you were absolutely right. We wouldn't want to give anyone reason to talk, it could certainly reflect badly upon us. Don't give it another thought." Elsa gave him a small smile, and Georg wondered if she was being honest with him. He almost asked, then thought he'd rather not insult her a second time by doing so.

Elsa squeezed his hand affectionately, continuing, "Now, let's not speak of it again. Where would you like to take me for lunch?"


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the day went by quickly, and Georg was without opportunity to call the villa. It wasn't until he was seated at the recital, gritting his teeth at the inexperienced, clumsy playing he was being subjected to, that he realized it. He knew by the time they'd returned to Elsa's that evening it would be too late, and he would have to take the first opportunity he found in the morning to reach home and check on things.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small bursting of applause as Sophie Krauss concluded her first piece. Georg slowly brought his own hands together, so as not to call attention to himself. He liked Sophie's parents very much, but couldn't imagine who had convinced them the their daughter was proficient enough to play publicly. As she began playing the next piece, his thoughts began to wander once again.

Since he was bringing Elsa to the villa for the very first time he wanted to be sure everything was impeccable before their arrival. He had no doubt that Franz and Frau Schmidt would make all the arrangements necessary for her comfort. What he wasn't sure about was if the sassy little fraulein would be capable of making sure the children were prepared for their initial meeting with Elsa. Georg wanted their first encounter to be flawless. That must be why home stayed in the back of his mind, why he was so anxious. Perhaps he should speak to her himself, when he called. Then he could make sure she understood exactly what he wanted of the children, and herself, when they arrived. Perfection. He sighed quietly, unsure once again if she was capable, no, if she was willing, to do as he asked.

Sophie ended her second etude. Georg took the opportunity to excuse himself to Elsa, and left the salon. He needed fresh air, and looked for the exit to the back gardens. He stepped out and quietly closed the doors behind him.

The captain looked up toward the night sky. It was clear, and countless stars twinkled overhead. The evening sky had always cast a spell over Georg, calming him and clearing his head like nothing else. He had always felt most at peace at sea, with nothing but the water and the stars surrounding him, enveloping him in the darkness. This was hardly the same, with the city beneath him, but it was something at least. He breathed deeply, trying to shake the unsettled feeling that had traveled with him to Vienna. Here is where he came to escape the sadness, the anger, the grief, the bitterness. The memories. What he couldn't understand was why it wasn't working this time.

He'd been standing outside long enough that Sophie's recital had ended; the doors opened and several of the other guests came spilling out into the garden where he was standing. Elsa made a beeline for him, followed closely on her heels by Max. "Darling, what were you doing out here all this time? I hope the Krausses didn't notice, they'd be crushed." Elsa took Georg's arm, and tried to steer him back to the house. "Let's please at least go and congratulate Sophie on her accomplishment, shall we?"

"If we must." Georg looked toward Max, gave his cousin a grin. "Max, have you considered putting her in the festival? I'm sure her parents would be delighted at the prospect." He knew fully well that if it was a possibility, Max would have already thought of it.

Max chuckled in return. "No, afraid not. Sophie's talents are not exactly what we're looking for. I need a few more vocal acts for the program, actually." He saw a maid passing by with filled champagne glasses, and plucked one easily from the tray. "I'm hoping to find something around Salzburg when we get there." Quickly he drained the bubbly liquid from the glass, bowed to his friends, and went in search of more.

Elsa smiled warmly at Georg. "Speaking of Salzburg, have you thought of when you might like to go, darling? I will need time to prepare, and pack my bags."

Georg placed his arm around her waist, and gently set her in the direction of the house. "I was thinking perhaps the day after tomorrow? You'll have had your party, and there is no reason to put it off any longer. I'll call in the morning to make sure everything will be prepared to your liking."

"Are you sure? That seems so soon." Elsa looked at Georg, but the expression on his face did not change. "Well, I supposed I can have Hanne begin the packing for me. I am so looking forward to seeing your home." The two continued on into the house for dinner.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully, for which Georg was grateful. He liked Hilda and Felix Krauss well enough, but barely knew the others in attendance. Though it may have been rude of him, he wasn't terribly interested in getting to know any of them, either. Once again, the conversation was mostly gossip, which he found terribly boring. Boring people, boring minds, boring conversations-all of this made it much easier to keep everyone and everything at arm's length. He sat quietly, ruminating on the wine in his glass. It was a deep golden color, and the way the lights played on it reminded him of his governess once again. It was just the color of her hair. Her short pixie cut, while unusual on a woman, was quite flattering to her and made her cerulean eyes even more striking. He sighed, and only then noticed Elsa, a few seats away across the table, looking at him curiously. Georg gave her a smile, sipped the wine, and set down the glass before looking away.

Upon returning to Elsa's house, the trio bid one another goodnight and each went to their own quarters. Once the captain was alone in his room, he changed into his nightclothes, and climbed into the bed, hoping sleep would come swiftly. His eyes closed as his dream self once again tumbled through the darkness in search of comfort.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Georg woke in the morning, the entire house was in a flurry of activity for the party Elsa was hostessing that evening. She intended it in his honor, to introduce him to her friends, which he thought was nonsense. Over the past many months he'd already met what seemed like the entire population of Vienna, along with many of their out-of-town relatives. Elsa knew and charmed everyone she met, which was just what he needed to start coming back to some sort of life. In that way, he was both grateful and indebted to her. Once she met the children, he would propose, and she would be just the sort of wife a baron needed.

The captain thought briefly about hiding out from the busyness in his room for the rest of the morning, but remembered he needed to call the villa. After washing up and dressing, he walked quickly to Elsa's office, where he knew there was a phone which he could use in relative privacy. He picked up the handset, giving the number to the operator. She informed him the lines were down to Salzburg due to a storm there during the night, and he'd need to try again later. Thanking her, and cursing his luck, he went down to the dining room, where Max and Elsa were already having coffee and pastry. They were deep in conversation, and didn't notice him enter.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Are you conspiring to put me on display this evening?" Georg kissed Elsa's cheek, and nodded a greeting at Max. "I do hope I'll only be on your arm, and not on some pedestal in the center of the room."

"Oh, no, darling. You'll be much more comfortable with me, and I won't let you out of my sight for a moment," Elsa teased back. "You will have to put up with a toast or two, however. I believe Max has been preparing one for at least a week!"

"No, Elsa, please. You know how I despise any public display such as what you're considering."

"But Georg, how else will know I'm honoring you? Surely you can stand just a bit of attention?" Elsa looked at him plaintively, but he was standing firm.

"No, absolutely not. I cannot imagine that everyone you've invited wasn't told already. No, and that is my final word on the subject." Georg stood alert, ready to fight if he had to. Max touched Elsa's hand, and nodded his head. At that, she relented.

"Fine. Would you object to my giving a small toast at the beginning of dinner? Or am I not permitted to thank you for keeping company with me?"

Georg sighed deeply. "Elsa..." he began, then reconsidered his choice of words. "As long as there is no fuss made, one remark should be sufficient. But no more than that. Please."

"Very well, darling. I must leave you gentlemen, to attend to the arrangements, then. Do you mind terribly if you find something else to do today? I know you will be driven mad with the deliveries and such."

"Not at all, darling. You go ahead." As Elsa left the room, he turned his attention elsewhere. "Max, what are you up to, today?" Georg picked up a slice of toasted bread and slathered it with jam.

"I have some business to take care of, but you're welcome to accompany me. I have a meeting with a group I'd like to represent, and another with the bank manager. We should have time enough for lunch in between, if you like." The two men agreed to venture further into the city, meeting in the front hall in an hour.

The two men parted ways when they reached the building where Max was meeting with his prospective musical group. Though Georg knew that Max was quite successful at finding and managing talent, he didn't quite approve. Making money off of other people's efforts seemed rather questionable to him. Georg continued down the Mariahilfer Straße, taking in the sights and sounds of the district. He wasn't terribly interested in shopping, but he happened upon a book shop he hadn't seen before. Opening the door, he was greeted by the scent of paper, leather, and dust. He stepped inside to find a tiny space, filled floor to ceiling with no small variety of bound volumes of printed word. Walking through the stacks, he found a slender tome bound in dark red leather, lying casually on a shelf as if waiting just for him. It was a book of Goethe's collected poems, and as he thumbed through it he noticed a few that were unfamiliar. He enjoyed poetry, Goethe in particular, so he purchased the small book, deciding it was just the thing to peruse while waiting for Max to join him for lunch.

It was well past noon when the captain found the cafe where the two men had agreed to meet, and he sat at a small table in the open air. A waitress brought him a glass of wine, and he began leafing through the book of poems. One, in particular, drew his attention.

_New Love, New Life_

_Heart, my heart, what can it mean?_

_What could trouble you so?_

_What "a strange new life, it seems!_

_You, I no longer know._

_Everything you loved is done,_

_Everything that grieved you,_

_All your work and peace is gone –_

_How could this overtake you!_

_Are you caught by lovely youth_

_By that beloved form,_

_By those eyes so good and true,_

_By that all-powerful force?_

_When I try to run away,_

_Collect myself and flee,_

_In a moment my path strays_

_Back to her you see._

_By that magic thread, so_

_That cannot be untied,_

_The dear wanton girl, oh_

_She holds me fast: and I_

_Must lie within her magic spell_

_And live where she may go._

_How great the change, I tell!_

_Love! Love! Let me go!_

Pensively, he sipped at his wine. _Those eyes so good and true. _For what seemed like the hundredth time, the face of his comely fraulein came to his mind, the image of her brilliant blue eyes having burned their impression upon him. They seemed to have bewitched him like nothing else ever before. She'd been challenging, resistant, and repetitive—insisting that children need to play, of all things-and yet, here he was, both miles and days away, unable to keep her image far from his thoughts. He sighed, and looked at the cloudless cerulean sky above. Even that couldn't distract him, it was the exact shade of her eyes. His mind wandered to the last time he'd seen her, standing before him in just her nightgown. A hideous thing, really, and miles too big on her petite frame. Georg couldn't help wondering what a properly fitting garment would reveal of her figure. She was slender, that much he knew. As for what remained hidden beneath the hideous dress even the poor wouldn't take, and that tent she wore to bed... He shook off the thought. _She is your governess-your children's governess-get hold of yourself, man. _Yet it was precisely because he was a man that he recognized the pleasing qualities of the fairer sex.

Max burst through Georg's reverie. "What have we here? Are you dreaming the day away?" He reached over and lifted the book from the captain's hand, closed it, and looked at the cover. "Poetry? Goethe? I haven't known you to read poetry since-" He stopped short, then carefully rephrased, "in a very long time. What's gotten into you? Preparing for some private moments with Elsa?"

It was only then that Georg realized he'd not thought of Elsa since leaving her house earlier.


	10. Chapter 10

Georg looked up blankly at his cousin. "Oh, ah, I'm sorry, Max, I was just, ah..."

"Preparing your proposal to Elsa? I do know you're a very appropriate match, and she is quite interested in becoming Baroness von Trapp. Though obviously she would never tell you that herself. That's what I'm here for," Max chuckled at his own cleverness. Georg said nothing, yet squirmed uncomfortably in his chair, and reached up to run his fingers through his hair.

"So sorry to have flustered you, old man. What the devil is wrong with you? Isn't that why we're all going back to Salzburg tomorrow? So she can meet the children before you make things official?" Max finally pulled out the chair opposite the captain and sat down, beckoning the waitress to bring him a drink, and to refill Georg's.

"Yes, yes, that's exactly why we're going. I just want to make sure that everything goes according to plan. I was, ah, just thinking about calling when we get back. I tried this morning but the lines were out, there was apparently a storm last night." He glanced at the book of poems that Max had set on he table, then picked it up and tucked it into his jacket pocket.

"I'm not sure that Elsa will appreciate Goethe quite the way you do. I believe she'd prefer a verse from Rilke." Max could tell that something was not quite right, but was at a loss as to what was troubling his cousin and best friend. "Georg, Elsa cares for you very much. I do hope you take that seriously."

"You can trust that I do, Max. I am very fond of Elsa, and it is very important to me that things proceed in an appropriate manner. As much as she says she doesn't care about them, Elsa is very much aware and accustomed to certain, socially expected ways of doing things. I will not deviate from the standard which she expects. And deserves." Georg looked deliberately at Max, giving a silent message that he was done discussing his relationship with Elsa. Max returned the look with a slight nod, a tacit agreement to not bring up the subject again.

"Well then, why were you trying to call home? Worried still about the children staging a coup against the new governess? I think you'd have heard by now if there was anything to be concerned about." Max sipped his wine, and signaled again to the waitress that they were ready to order.

"No, no, no. I'm not concerned with her," Georg hoped Max couldn't see through the bold-faced lie. I just wanted to leave some simple instructions on how she was to handle the children for their first meeting with Elsa tomorrow." The waitress appeared, and they each ordered an assortment of smoked meats for their midday meal.

"Oh, is that so? You have an entire staff to make sure she knows exactly what to do. What is really on your mind? That is, if you have any idea yourself." The captain looked up in surprise, then sighed.

"Actually, I don't. I can't quite put my finger on why it concerns me so. Other than her questioning everything I instructed her to do within the first few hours she was there, that house was in complete, disciplined order before her arrival, and I hope to fnd it in the same condition when I introduce Elsa."

"I'm sure the children will be nothing less than perfect, Georg." Max chuckled. "At least until their favorite uncle arrives and instigates all sorts of mischief." The food arrived and the two men ate in companionable silence punctuated here and there with small talk, paid the bill, and left the cafe.

Upon returning to Elsa's, Max and Georg were met at the door by such noise and tumult as they'd never seen there. Florists were creating spectacular arrangements on the spot, caterers were busily setting up the extra tables brought in, and the maids were rushing around trying desperately to keep up with the vendors disturbing their own work. In the midst of it all, looking cool and in control of it all, was Elsa herself. She glanced in their general direction, smiling, and just as quickly called out another instruction.

Georg knew she was in her element, she was a consummate party planner and knew what she wanted down to the last detail. She was also shrewd, and knew instinctively how to get things done to her exacting standards. He thought again that she would make a suitable wife.

Max quickly disappeared to take care of his own business, and once again Georg found Elsa's study, where he could attempt again to place the call to Salzburg. This time, the lines were functioning, and he quickly found himself speaking with Frau Schmidt.

"Oh, hello, Captain. Are things well with you in Vienna?"

"Yes, quite well. I was calling to see if there was any damage from the storm. And of course, if there has been any, ah, trouble with the children in my absence?" _or with the governess, _he thought. "And also to let you know that I will be arriving home tomorrow, along with Baroness Schraeder and Max."

"No, the storm didn't bother anything except the phone lines. And you'll be arriving home tomorrow, sir? Very well. Are there any special accomodations you would like us to prepare?" He noticed Frau Schmidt avoided answering his question about the children.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary. I would however like to know if the children are continuing their studies? Is Fraulein Maria doing with them all the things I've outlined?"

"The children are fine, Captain. The new governess is doing wonderfully with them."

"I have some specific instructions I'd like to give to her, to prepare the children for our arrival. Is it possible I may speak with her directly?"

"Oh, no sir, she has the children outdoors, just as the schedule calls for."

"I see." Georg hoped his disappointment was not evident in his voice. "I guess things are working out then. In any event, please tell her to have the children dressed in freshly pressed uniforms by this time tomorrow. We should be arriving right around then."

"I will see that she gets your instructions, sir. Will there be anything else?"

"Ah, no. No, I suppose not. I will see you tomorrow. Thank you."

"Goodbye, sir." Georg hung up the phone. He would try not to think about what was going on at 53 Aigen tonight, and focus his efforts on being the man Elsa deserved to have on her arm.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Georg was dresssed in his finest formal wear, the string quartet had arrived and was setting up in Elsa's ballroom. There would be dinner, and dancing, a grand and gay party the likes of which few others could manage to accomplish. Standing at the top of the main staircase, he took in the sight below him as he descended.

The main hall was lined with pedestals, alternating cascading floral arrangements with glowing candelabras. The adjoining ballroom was filled with huge urns of yellow and white flowers of more varieties than Georg could name. Garlands festooned the both rooms, leading out through the open french doors to the garden terrace. The musicians had set up in a corner near the doors, so that whether inside or out, one could dance to the Strauss waltzes they would play most of the evening. Waiters with white gloves were ready to mill about carrying trays heavy with champagne glasses or with the most delectable selection of hors d'ouvres.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard a faint swishing sound from the upstairs hall. He looked up to see Elsa, in a bright cobalt blue gown that appeared painted on until somewhere down around her knees, when it flared out into a large, full ruffle. It was completely strapless, which allowed the necklace of blue sapphires and white diamonds to take center stage. More of the same color gems dangled from her ears; her wrists and hands were not adorned with jewels but were covered with white opera length gloves. She was a vision of sensuous beauty, and Georg knew he was fortunate to be coupled with her. He began climbing back up the stairs in an effort to escort her into the ballroom.

"Darling, you look magnificent, as always. And I do believe I've never seen so many flowers indoors at one time. You've outdone yourself." Georg took her hand in both of his, and sweetly kissed her cheek.

"Why, I do thank you, Georg. It really was a pleasure to plan, and I am hoping everything tonight meets with your approval." Elsa looked at him warmly. "Now, let's do go down and prepare to receive the guests, shall we?" She placed her arm through his, and they descended the remaining stairs, ready to take their place at the door.

After what seemed to the captain like hours of standing beside Elsa, smiling, shaking hands, and hearing names he would promptly forget, the final guests had been greeted. The pair made their way to the ballroom. As the hostess and guest of honor, Elsa and Georg would begin the dancing. Taking to the center of the floor, Elsa nodded at the violinist, and instantly the first of many waltzes began playing. Georg breathed a sigh of relief when several other couples joined them on the dance floor right away. He always hated being the center of attention at society functions. Rather, he hated any attention at all. The captain did not humor fools gladly, and most of Elsa's society friends were, his mind, fools. Probably half of them in the room right now were outright Nazi sympathizers, the rest likely too apathetic to care. He felt his jaw clenching, and realized he was squeezing Elsa's hand a little too hard. At the same moment, Elsa noticed, and asked what was troubling him.

"Oh, nothing, darling, just some unpleasant business I should not be bothering with this evening." He loosened his grip on her hand, and gave what he hoped was a smile but feared looked more like a grimace. "If you'll excuse me, I'll get us both a drink." He quickly left the dance floor, searching for a waiter, a bar, or a bottle.

Soon, Erik entered to announce that dinner would be served in the dining room once all of the guests were seated. As they came in from all corners, Georg found Elsa deep in conversation with Max. Neither saw him walk up behind him, and when he heard his name decided to eavesdrop.

"I know Georg doesn't want you to say anything, Max, but you simply must toast to us. It simply won't do for me to address the guests except to thank them for attending. Since Georg refuses, you have to come up with something to say. Please."

Quickly he ducked around the corner, silently cursing himself. He should have known the reason Elsa was really planning this party. To present him as her suitor to her friends and acquaintances. He was annoyed that she would be so bold as to do it before she'd even met his children. Though honestly, until this visit he'd been content himself to forget he had them. Not because he didn't love them, but because they were a constant reminder of their mother, of the love he'd had, and the love he'd lost. The memories were much easier to push aside when he left the seven children in Salzburg. In any event, it was too late now. The party was in full swing, they were heading to Salzburg in the morning, and his plans would get back on track. He would introduce her to the children, they'd marry at the end of the summer, and he'd send the governess back to the abbey in September. All according to plan.

Georg realized the entire party had gone into the dining room, and he'd be the center of attention as he walked in late. He was very eager for the night to be over, so he headed into the lion's den. As soon as Max saw Georg, he stood, and raised his glass. "I wish to make a toast, to my dear friends Elsa and Georg. Elsa, thank you very much for inviting our friend to your lovely home, and for throwing this exquisite party in his honor. To Elsa and Georg!" He raised his glass, then quickly drained the champagne from it. Georg released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and drained his own glass.

A sumptuous spread of Austrian cuisine was presented in a variety of courses through the evening, ending with a rich sachertorte for dessert. When everyone was sated, Elsa rose, immediately commanding the attention of everyone, particularly every man, in the room. "I thank you all for joining me this evening. Now, if you will, please return with us to the ballroom for more dancing." She smiled brightly, then turned and offered her hand to Georg so he could escort her from the room. "Darling, isn't this the most lovely evening? I could simply dance all night."

"And I do imagine you'll try, my dear. Though remember, we are setting out for Salzburg tomorrow."

"Of course. I am very much looking forward to seeing where you spend your days, and nights, when you aren't here with me."

Georg chuckled. "Oh, I'm afraid life in the country isn't nearly as exciting as this, darling." He thought for a moment. "I really would like to step outside for some fresh air. Would you care to join me?"

Elsa smiled in response, and the two of them walked through the house to reach the garden. Once they were outside, Georg gave Elsa's hand a little squeeze, and nodded in the direction of where several of her best women friends were standing. She looked and him and he smiled, Elsa heading toward her friends and Georg heading off to a spot where he saw he could be alone to collect his thoughts.

Looking up at the sky, he could see no stars. There were storm clouds brewing and he could smell the change in the weather. His experience at sea told him it would likely hold off for another hour or two, enough time for the party to finally end. It already was winding down, and every moment there were fewer people milling about the garden. A few long minutes later, he was indeed alone, and turned to look through the french doors to see Elsa standing near the front door, bidding her guests goodnight. He considered joining her, and decided he should. Yet his feet remained rooted to the spot where he stood. Georg simply couldn't bear another moment of "should".

Once the lasts of the guests had gone, Georg returned inside, closing the doors behind him. The storm was coming closer, and the wind had picked up. Max had reappeared as well, and the two men joined Elsa in the hall.

"Another successful party, Elsa. I marvel at your skill in planning them," Max complimented her. "How is it that you can do all this, and still look fresh as a daisy?"

"Oh, Max, thank you. I may look fresh, but I am exhausted, and will need lots of beauty sleep before our drive tomorrow." She began ascending the stairs to the bedroom suites and Georg and Max fell in lockstep behind her. They all agreed it had been a very successful evening, but they all were ready to retire. Bidding one another good night, the three adults went to their own rooms and the mansion was silent for the first time that day.

Georg walked across the room and opened the windows wide. Fresh air rushed in, and he saw a flash of lightning, thunder rumbling after several beats, indicating the storm was coming closer. He changed into his nightclothes, pausing every so often to breathe in deeply, the cooler air clearing his head of alcohol and stray thoughts. He spied his suit jacket from earlier that day hanging on the valet, and walked over to get the book of poems he'd bought. It seemed like days ago, yet was mere hours. As he opened to the poem he'd read at the cafe, a flash of lighting and a clap of thunder immediately following indicated the storm had arrived. The sound of rain pouring down became a white noise, drowning out any other sounds.

He lay back on the bed, remembering the thunderstorm the night before he'd left home. The governess allowing the children to cavort around her room, attempting to distract them from their fears played in his mind, followed by her eyes firing daggers at him when he'd questioned her judgment in allowing such a thing. Then sparking again when he denied her request for material to make playclothes. If she wasn't so defiant, so outspoken, so damned attractive...Georg drifted off into a dream-filled sleep, as the book fell from his grasp onto the bed.

_He was once again falling through the darkness, floating, only knowing that he was going toward great comfort and contentment. He wasn't sure why or how or when, he only knew that at the end of the darkness, she was there. He reached her arms once again, she embraced him and held him close. The same question, "Can I be of any help, Captain?" echoed in his head. He brought his hands up, caressing her face, her neck...he ran his fingers through her soft, golden strawberry locks..._


	12. Chapter 12

The drive from Vienna was long, but not tedious. Having barely been able to fit all of Elsa's bags in the car at all, Max had ample material to tease her for bringing her entire closet along to the country. His witticisms played well with Georg as his eternal straight man, and Elsa found them quite amusing.

As Georg pulled down the long, winding road leading to the villa, Elsa looked around seeming to see the beauty of the creation all around her for the very first time. "These mountains are magnificent, Georg. Really magnificent."

"I had them put up just for you, darling." Elsa looked at him adoringly, yet Georg kept his eyes on the road ahead.

"Even if it's to a height of ten thousand feet, Georg always believes in rising to the occasion, " Max wisecracked. The three friends continued bantering back and forth. The sound of singing traveled through the valley, and upon questioning Georg told Max is was the Klopmann Monastery choir. Max was intrigued, and vowed to scour the area for a vocal group to enter into the festival.

The drive continued companionably as they came to pass a stand of tall trees lining the side of the road.

Laughter, shouting and a variety of arms and legs dangling from the branches caught Elsa's attention.

"Good heavens, what's this?" She looked aghast at the prospect of children playing in the trees.

"Oh, nothing, just some local urchins," Georg replied. As he did, the possibility that those urchins were his very own children struck him. There was a certain familiarity, to both the tree-climbers and the dreadfully ugly clothing they wore. He'd seen that material before, but couldn't recall where.

He pulled into the drive at 53 Aigen, and parked the car in front of the main entrance. Georg exited the vehicle, then went around to open the door and extend his hand to Elsa. Franz stepped through the now-open doors, and greeted his employer. "Good afternoon, Captain; Baroness; Herr Dettweiler. You've arrived a bit sooner than we were expecting. Shall I have some refreshments brought to you?"

"Yes, please, Franz. The bags are in the car, please bring them up to the guest quarters. Ah, are the children inside?" He watched as Max took his leave from them, and entered the villa.

"No, sir, the Fraulein has taken them out for their afternoon exercise around the estate."

"Hmm. Well, I suppose that we are back a bit earlier than I'd indicated to Frau Schmidt." Georg thought for a moment, then turned to Elsa. "Darling, would you like to have a tour of the grounds? Max seems to have already disappeared to either raid the wine cellar or run up the phone bill. Or both."

"That would be lovely, Georg. And a few moments alone with you will be most welcome." She carefully removed her traveling hat and coat, and handed them to Franz.

"I will take care of everything, sir. Refreshments will be on the terrace for when you are ready."

"Thank you, Franz."

The captain offered Elsa his arm, and she gladly took hold of it. He guided her down the path toward the greenhouse and the stables, pointing out anything he thought would be of interest to her. At the stables, Elsa balked at actually going in, and Georg left her briefly to speak to the trainer. When he reappeared, he carried with him a handsome brown leather riding crop, which he was passing back and forth in a manner that showed outwardly the agitation he was beginning to realize he felt. _Where were the children? Why had the governess kept them out, when he'd left explicit instructions for them to be impeccably pressed and dressed for his arrival?_ He only could hope that when they reappeared both she and the children would look presentable. Remembering the urchins in the trees, Georg cringed inwardly, and hoped Elsa hadn't noticed. He walked back toward her, and led her down a gentle slope toward the lake. They walked along for a few moments, Georg looking at the mountains, Elsa looking at Georg.

"This really is exciting for me, Georg, being here with you."

He forced a laugh. " Oh ho ho ho ho ho. Trees, lakes, mountains. When you've seen one,  
you've seen them all."

"That is not what I mean and you know it." They continued the conversation, Elsa feeding Georg compliments, Georg trying amiably to deflect them. He'd never been comfortable with such talk. They continued on, looking out at the lake, Georg fidgeting with the riding crop.

"How I do like it here, Georg. It's so lovely and peaceful. How can you leave it as often as you do?"

"Ah, pretending to be madly active, I suppose. Activity suggests a life filled with purpose." He stood for a moment, and looked from Elsa out to the lake. She couldn't help but notice a dark shadow pass over his eyes.

"Could it be running away from memories?" Georg looked back at Elsa, and gave a barely perceptible nod.

He decided in that moment to answer her honestly. "Mm hm. Or perhaps just searching for a reason to stay."

"Oh, I hope that's why you've been coming to Vienna so often. Or were there other distractions there?" She was fishing, and he knew it.

Georg could hear the flirtation in her voice and answered her in kind. "Oh, I'd hardly call you a mere distraction, darling."

" Well, what would you call me, Georg?" Elsa awaited the answer expectantly.

Georg weighed his reponse carefully, as he moved the riding crop from hand to hand.

"Mmmm. Lovely. Charming, witty, graceful. The perfect hostess. And, uh - you're going to hate me for this - in a way, my savior."

"Oh, how unromantic!" Elsa replied. Georg detected a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Well, I'd be an ungrateful wretch if I didn't tell you at least once that it was you who brought some meaning back into my life." For this, he was truly thankful, and wanted Elsa to know.

"Oh, I am amusing, I suppose. And I do have the finest couturier in Vienna. And the most glittering circle of friends. And I do give some rather gay parties." Elsa was trying desperately to seek a reaction from him, he knew.

"Ho ho ho, yes." _Now where are my children and their blasted governess?_

"But take all that away and you - you have just wealthy, unattached little me .. searching just like you."

At that, Georg felt distinctly and unmistakably ill at ease. It was all he could do to manage a slight chuckle, and he restlessly manipulated the riding crop once again. He gestured to the steps at the landing, which rose in a somewhat shallow manner up to the terrace. Elsa walked in step with him, and the went to the table where Max was sitting alone, save for some apple strudel which he was in the process of devouring.

"Still eating, Max? Tsk, tsk, you must be unhappy." Georg joked.

"That marvelous mixed quartet I've been trying for months to steal away  
from Saul Feurock." Max scowled, and set his fork down on the now empty plate.

"What happened, darling?" Elsa inquired.

"Yesterday, Sascha Petrie stole them first. If there's one thing I hate,  
it's a thief."

"But, Max, you really must try and learn to, uh, love yourself." replied the captain.

" For this I had to call Paris, Rome and Stockholm."

"On Georg's telephone, of course."

" Well, how else could I afford it? Oh, dear, I like rich people. I like  
the way they live. I like the way I live when I'm with them."

Georg paced back and forth across the terrace. "I wonder where the children are." He spoke aloud, but to no one in particular.

"Obviously, they must have heard I was coming and went into hiding," Elsa offered.

" I was hoping they'd be here to welcome you." He looked toward the house. "Uh, Max, uh, do step out of character for a moment and, uh, try and be charming." With that, the captain strode purposefully into the house.

Once inside, he wasn't sure where to go. Franz had said Fraulein Maria had taken them out for their afternoon exercise, yet he'd been back for over an hour and there was still no sign of the seven children.

He decided to check the family suite upstairs. Perhaps they'd turned through the front entrance, and he hadn't seen them? Quickly, he climbed the stairs and went to the nursery. Nothing. School books were neatly in their place, and on one of the tables sat several watercolor paintings, apparently left there to dry. He exited, and headed for the boys' room.

Georg did not expect to find them there, but he thought there might be a clue as to where they'd gone. Their uniforms were neatly pressed and folded on their beds. _So they aren't even dressed the properly. _The uniforms made him wonder again, _where had she taken them and what in the world were they wearing? _He walked carefully through the room. Everything was placed neatly where it belonged. Closing the door behind him, he walked to the room across the hall, which belonged to Liesl,

Again, this much smaller room was neat as a pin. Clearly, his military precision was working if the children were keeping their rooms so well-kept. Liesl's uniform was also pressed and on a hanger, waiting for her to put it on.

He moved on to the room that housed Louisa and Brigitta. This one was a bit different than the others, with one side very neat and tidy and the other, well, not quite so much. Two uniforms were waiting in here, hangers on the footboard of the owner's beds. Georg assumed the larger of the two was Louisa's, and confirmed his suspicions when he spied a jar of bugs on the table closest to the messy bed.

There were only two more places to check: the room where the little ones slept, and the governess' room. He opened one of the two doors remaining in this wing, and instead of entering, simply peered in from the hallway. The only sign that there were actually two little girls sharing the quarters was a tumble of multicolored hair ribbons on the dressing table. He doubted that there would be any indication of where they all were, so he simply closed the door.

Georg stood for a moment in front of the room belonging to the fraulein. Rubbing his hand across his face, he debated it, wondering at the propriety of entering the young woman's personal space. _Don't be ridiculous, she's got your children, you needn't stand on ceremony, _said the voice in his head. He quickly turned the knob and then let go, as if holding it too long would burn. The door swung open, and again in front of him was a room, everything tidy and the bed neatly made. The captain walked inside, on the table beside the bed he saw a well-worn bible, a small cross, and a rosary. It was nothing ornate, but quite beautiful in it's simplicity. _Much like its owner, _he thought, then chastized himself for thinking it. He took a few more steps inside, and on the dressing table noticed a jar of hand cream and a hairbrush. The brush wore a few golden strands woven between the bristles. And Georg fought the urge to pick it up.

As he turned to leave, finding nothing to indicate where she'd absconded with his family, he saw her nightgown hanging on a hook on the back of the door. The picture of her, dressed in that dreadfully large garment and dancing through the room with his children filled his senses; he closed his eyes as if to push the memory away. That just made it worse, and he could see those blue eyes, her delicate features, and lips so soft and pink...

He fought against the visions and stalked out into the hall, and down the stairs. He looked briefly into the dining room and the kitchen, but there were no staff visible. It seemed almost as if everyone in the villa was conspiring to keep him from finding the children, though he knew that was a ridiculous notion. Georg stepped out onto the terrace once again, a looked back and forth across the property. There still was no sign of them anywhere. Then a quiet, rhythmic tapping caught his attention. Off to his left, he saw that telegram boy, tossing something-pebbles?-up toward Liesl's bedroom window. He stormed over to the far end of the terrace.

"What are you doing there?" he demanded. The young man he shouted at jumped at the sound. Georg realized he was quite young, possibly still in his teens.

"Oh, Captain Von Trapp, I was just looking for... didn't see, I mean, I didn't know you were..." The boy raised his hand in traditional Nazi salute. "Heil, Hitler!"

Max and the Baroness, having heard the slight commotion, joined Georg, their presence barely registering in his mind.

"Who are you?" Georg looked at the blond boy suspiciously.

"I have a telegram for Herr Detweiler," the boy replied, looking quite nervous now.

Max stepped forward. "I'm Herr Detweiler."

"Yes, sir." The telegram boy stepped forward , offering the telegram to Max. The Captain snatched it  
away and handed it to Max.

"All right. You've delivered your telegram. Now, get out." he spoke sharply, nearly shouting his contempt. Chastened, the uniformed boy escaped as quickly as humanly possible.

Georg stood, watching as he disappeared into the wooded area between the lake and the stables. Elsa moved beside him. "He's just a boy."

Tension filled Georg, body, mind and soul. "Yes. And I'm just an Austrian." There was a biting, bitter edge to his words, a tone which he had never before used with Elsa.

Max stepped forward. "What's going to happen is going to happen. Just make sure it doesn't happen  
to you."

This time, Georg turned his wrath on his cousin. "Max! Don't you ever say that again!"

Max spoke against what seemed an almost murderous look in Georg's eyes. "You know I have no political convictions. Can I help it if other people do?"

"Oh, yes, you can help it!" He turned, and his voice quieted. "You must help it." The Captain leaned on the veranda's railing, his head bowed as Max retreats into the house. Georg can hardly believe what he has just heard. _Anschluss cannot be as inevitable as Max thinks. I can't accept that. I won't accept that._

Elsa cautiously and gently attempts to bring him out of his gloom. "Hello?" Getting no response, she continues. "You're far away. Where are you?"

Georg finally is ready to acknowledge her presence beside him. "In a world that's ... disappearing, I'm afraid."

"Is there any way I could bring you back to the world I'm in?"

Suddenly, Georg hears the sound of children's voices shouting, coming nearer. The Captain smiles briefly, then realizes the sound is coming from the lake. He swiftly heads across the terrace, down the steps, and stops in his tracks when he reaches the large iron gate. With one hand on his hip and the other impatiently tapping the stone gate mounting, he waits for them, scowling.

With Maria in the prow, the children row a skiff toward the house. They quickly spot him and stand up to wave. The boat rocks precariously as the weight within it shifts. Shouts of "Father! Father, you're home!" greet him from the little boat.

Finally turning to see what the children are so happy about, the fraulein turns and sees him. "Oh! Oh, Captain! You're home!" Then before Georg can realize what she's about to do, she stands up, and dramatically clasps her hands together. This final insult to the weight distribution within the skiff sends it too far to the side, tossing every passenger into the chilly lake water. The children pop up out of the water almost immediately, Louisa carrying Gretl. Every last one of them is laughing. Georg is furious and can barely contain his anger.

"Come out of that water at once!"

The Captain flung open the gate as his grinning children wade ashore. The governess, her  
short hair plastered to her head, Maria drags the skiff behind her as she walks in to shore.

"Oh! You must be Baroness Schraeder!"

The Baroness struggles not to laugh, as she notices the grim expression on Georg's face.

Soaking wet, the children climb onto the terrace, everyone talking at once, milling about in complete chaos. The Captain pulled his whistle from his pocket and with a single blast, silencing the children's chatter. They slosh and slide to their places in line and stand at attention.

"Straight line!" The Captain paced back and forth in front of his children. He paused at Louisa, pulling the green flowered scarf from her head. She jumped slightly at his action, and Maria gave her a look of  
sympathy. The look is not unnoticed by Georg.

The captain breathes in, sharply, barely able to contain the fury within him. He attempts a smile. "This is Baroness Schraeder..." His smile fades at the sight of his raggedy children., soaking wet and in a a mess of garments such as he'd never seen. He turned to the Baroness "... and these, are my children."

Elsa, using her best society voice, said only, "How do you do?"

"All right. Go inside, dry off, clean up, change your clothes, report back here! Immediately!"

The children scramble toward the house, the older ones taking care not to slip on the wet stone. He noticed Fraulein Maria frown with disgust and begin to follow them.  
them.

"Fraulein, you will stay here, please!" 


	13. Chapter 13

"_Fraulein, you will stay here, please!"_

Maria froze in her tracks at the sound of his voice. At the very same moment, Elsa muttered something about Max and walked, quickly, toward the house. Georg noticed she gave the slightest glance at Maria as she passed her, but she continued on without stopping.

Maria stood, rooted to where she'd stopped, in a brown dress and a beige blouse that in their soaking wet condition, clung wickedly to her body. The blouse, nearly sheer now, barely covered her at all, he could see her skin right through it. Georg no longer needed to imagine what had been under the ugly convent dress, or her baggy nightgown. It was on display, right in front of him. Without warning, she turned to face him, and his breath hitched upon seeing the cleft of her cleavage through the material.

Quickly he gathered his thoughts. "Now, Fraulein, I want a truthful answer from you." He looked her in the eye, praying as he did that she wouldn't see his desire for her burning within.

"Yes, Captain?", her voice was strong, yet oddly quiet.

"Is it possible, or could I have just imagined it... have my children by any chance been climbing trees today?" He couldn't look away from her, so instead he set his jaw and steeled his eyes, walling himself off with his anger.

"Yes, Captain." She met his gaze, her eyes blazing, contrasting with the steadiness in her voice.

"I see." Barely containing his fury, Georg held up the scarf he'd torn from Louisa's head, still dripping with lake water. "And where, may I ask, did they get these, um, these, uh ...?"

"Play clothes." Maria fixed her gaze on him, challenging him.

"Oh, is that what you call them?"

"I made them. From the drapes that used to hang in my bedroom." There was that impertinent streak again, Georg thought. It was at once irritating and irresistible.

"Drapes!" he exclaimed.

"They still had plenty of wear left. The children have been everywhere in them." At this last remark, Georg couldn't tell if she was baiting him on purpose or not.

"Do you mean to tell me that my children have been roaming about Salzburg dressed up in nothing but some old drapes?!" He punctuated his question by throwing the dripping scarf to the ground.

"Mm-hmm. And having a marvelous time!" She smiled at him defiantly. Now he knew she was indeed baiting him on purpose.

"They have uniforms!" He spoke sharply to her, turning away.

"Straitjackets, if you'll forgive me." She nearly spit the words at him, her anger with him becoming palpable.

"I will not forgive you for that." Georg was now barely able to control himself. He began pacing, trying to keep away from her, the dress still stuck to her body in all the right/wrong places. His physical reaction to her was beginning to distract him from the need to put her in her proper place.

"Children cannot do all the things they're supposed to do if they have to worry about spoiling their precious clothes all the ..."

Georg interrupted her. "I haven't heard them complain yet."

"Well, they wouldn't dare! They love you too much. They fear you too much." She stood, challenging him, daring him to respond.

He stared at her. "I don't wish you to discuss my children in this manner." He was clearly uncomfortable now, and turned away from her again, pacing again.

"Well, you've got to hear from someone. You're never home long enough to know them!"

"I said I don't want to hear any more from you about my children!"

"I know you don't! But you've got to! Now, take Liesl..."

"You will not say one word about Liesl, Fraulein ..." He waved his hand, sweeping the words away as if he could unhear them by doing so.

"She's not a child anymore! One of these days you're going to wake up and find she's a woman. You won't even know her. And Friedrich. He's a boy but he wants to be a man like you and there's no one to show him how."

"Don't you dare tell me about my son!"

"Brigitta could tell you about him if you'd let her get close to you. She notices everything."

"Fraulein ..." He was now desperate for her to stop. _How dare she speak to him this way, criticize what he'd done to protect them, and him, from any more heartache._

"And Kurt pretends he's tough not to show how hurt he is when you brush him aside..."

"That will do." Georg snapped at her, wishing his own words would stop hers from being said.

" ... the way you do all of them. Louisa I don't know about..."

"I said, that will do!" _Stop, stop, stop._

" ... but someone has to find out about her and the little ones just want to be loved. Oh, please, Captain, love them, love them all!" Her voice now broke, as if she were going to cry. It took everything he had not to take her in his arms. Whether he wanted to shake her or kiss her, he wasn't sure. Perhaps both.

"I don't care to hear anything further from you about my children!" He stormed toward the house. He had to get away, get far enough away that he could no longer hear her words or see the look in her eyes, both of which were tormenting him beyond what he thought he could bear.

"I am not finished yet, Captain!" Maria's fury was now at full bore.

"Oh, yes, you are, Captain!" For a split second, he wondered why Maria looked at him, her blue eyes wide in surprise. He then realized what he'd said, and quickly corrected himself.

"Fraulein." As he said it, he closed his eyes, but not before seeing her expression change. She'd gotten the better of him, and they both knew it. He had no choice now, he could not maintain control over his own household if she remained. _Or himself._

"Now, you will pack your things this minute and return to the abbey..." he stopped, and turned toward the soft sound of voices in the distance.

"What's that?" Georg was puzzled by what he thought was...

"It's singing." Maria answered simply.

_Would she exasperate him always? "_Yes, I realize it's singing, but who is singing?"

"The children."

"The children?" His voice suddenly soft, the captain looked toward the house in disbelief.

"I taught them something to sing for the Baroness."

Georg said nothing, and barely heard her response as he strode toward the house.

He hurried inside, leaving the doors wide open as he did. He followed the sweet voices to the salon, where he stopped and looked at the scene playing before him. The children were grouped by height, Leisl behind them playing softly on a guitar, the smallest girls in front. Now he could hear not just the melody, but the words they were singing:

.._. with the sound of music  
My heart wants to sing every song it hears  
My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds  
that rise from the lake to the trees (to the trees)_  
_My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies  
from a church on a breeze  
To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over  
stones on its way (on it's way)_

Georg realized he knew the song, from his own childhood. Almost involuntarily, he moved into the room as he began to sing with them, with the seven children he loved so dearly, and had neglected so terribly in the time of their greatest need for him.

_To sing through the night like a lark who is learning to pray_  
_I go to the hills when my heart is lonely  
I know I will hear what I've heard before_  
_My heart will be blessed with the sound of music  
And I'll sing once more  
_  
The Captain smiled faintly and took a few hesitant steps toward his children. Immediately, Brigitta ran to him, hugging him tightly, as if to never let him go. The rest of the children surrounded him, eager for his attention and his touch. Georg hugged the little ones, touched Liesl's cheek, ruffled Kurt's hair. They all start to laugh.

Gretl left his grip to bend toward the floor, and then walked over toward Elsa, who was seated on the divan behind them. She handed the Baroness a nosegay of edelweiss, and then curtsied.

"Edelweiss!" Georg turned to see the Elsa hug Gretl. "You never told me how enchanting your children are."

Georg shook his head in response. He didn't have it in him to admit, out loud and to her, that he hadn't known it himself. As he turned back to the other children, he saw Maria standing in the shadows, just outside the salon.

He whispered to the children, "Don't go away!", then swiftly made his way out of the room, seeing Maria walking quickly away. He reached the hall just as she started up the staircase.

"Fraulein..." He saw her hesitate, then stop before turning to face him.

"I ... behaved badly. I apologize."

Maria looked at him kindly. "No, I'm, I'm far too outspoken. It's one of my worst faults."

"You were right. I don't know my children." He suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable by admitting this, and didn't quite know what else to say.

"There's still time, Captain. They want so much to be close to you." Maria looked at him so plaintively, so sweetly, he wanted to be close to her...

"And you've brought ... music back into the house. I'd forgotten..."

Maria again started up the stairs. Georg was not yet ready to let her go.

"Fraulein."

Maria stopped and turned to look at him once more.

"I want you to stay."

She stared at him. The captain smiled, chastened. "I, uh, ask you to stay."

"If I can be of any help, Captain." Georg locked on her gaze in amazement. He was lost in her eyes and almost couldn't find his voice.

"You have already. More than you know."


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**-_several months later._

Georg opened his eyes. The darkness made it difficult to see much, so he used his hands to find what he was searching for. He quickly found her, her skin soft and smooth as silk. She awoke at his touch.

"Darling? Are you alright?" her voice was husky with sleep, and it stirred something deep within him.

"Fine. I just needed to feel you, to make sure you were really here." his voice was almost a whisper, choked with emotion.

He could hear her smile. "Where else would I be, in the middle of the night?" He felt her hand move to his cheek, her tender caress soothing him. Georg closed his eyes, and kissed her palm. Maria took him in both her arms, and pulled him close, bringing his head to her breast in a sweet embrace.

"What can I do to help, darling?" Maria kissed his forehead, and ran her fingers through his thick hair.

"Mmm, that." His hand began lazily tracing the neckline of her nightgown. "I still can't quite believe that my dream has literally come true."

"Dream?"

"Did I never tell you? I started having the oddest, yet most comforting dream, repeatedly, beginning the night you first came here." His hand continued wandering around Maria's body.

"No, never. Tell me now?" Her voice was a sigh, and he knew she enjoyed his touch as much as he did.

"At first I didn't know it was you, you know. But soon enough it became clear. I was lost in darkness, without end. Until then it did start ending, with you. I'd be in your arms, and you'd ask if you could be of any help." He hugged her even more tightly, unwilling to ever let go.

"But the first weeks I was here, you were off in Vienna."

"Apparently you made quite a strong impression on me," he admitted, softly kissing her neck, her shoulder, the roundness of her breast. "You invaded my heart before I knew what was happening."

"And have I been? Any help, I mean," she giggled softly.

"Oh, my love." Georg adjusted the position he was in, propped himself up on one elbow so he could look deep into his wife's eyes. He leaned in and softly kissed her, then pressed more urgently as he felt her lips melt into his. Their tongues danced together, and Georg slid his hand down her body once again, and soon the two became one flesh.


End file.
